The legend of Link The Holy Graal and the Triforce
by Miss-Gotthelf-Snape
Summary: L'histoire est faussée. Il existe trois mondes, dont l'un nommé Entre-deux, lie les deux autres à travers l'espace et le temps. Un nouveau combat démarre, le dernier, mené par une princesse différente des autres à la recherche d'une relique disparue. L'ennemi n'est peut-être pas celui que vous croyez...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Laissez-moi vous conter cette histoire, Moi le très vénérable arbre mojo, je l'ai vécu. Il y a très longtemps après que les déesses aient crées notre monde, le saint Graal, coupe doté de pouvoirs divins maintenant l'ordre cosmique, fut cachée en Hyrule. Et pour qu'aucune personne malveillante ne puisse s'en servir, il fut décidé par les déesses, que la clef de ce pouvoir, ne serait rien d'autre que leur sainte Triforce. Le calice suprême fut conçu pour purifier les trois royaumes, celui de la lumière, celui de l'ombre et l'entre-deux et ne pourrait être utilisé que par un être doté d'un courage extrême, d'une force surhumaine et d'une sagesse hors paire. Mais personne ne se présentait avec toutes ces qualités, le Saint Graal fut alors oublié et perdu à jamais.

Une nuit, alors que je veillais sur les kokiri, mes enfants, une hylienne s'est introduite dans ma forêt. Elle vint trouver refuge contre le faisceau de cette forêt pour y laisser la vie. Mais avant de rendre son dernier soupir, elle me fit promettre de prendre soin de son fardeau, un bébé frêle et fatigué appelé Link. Un Enfant qui, au fil des années, dut suivre un funeste destin, destin qui l'empêcha de vivre une enfance paisible.

Depuis ce jour, le bien triompha de toute guerre magique, séparant à nouveau les trois triangles d'or sacrés et faisant naitre un héro au cœur pur. Mais la princesse Zelda de ce temps décida de le renvoyer dans le passé à l'aide de sa Triforce, pour qu'il vive normalement. Elle supprima ses souvenirs et le renvoya dans cette forêt, seul et sans amis. Ce n'est que mille ans plus tard, qu'un berger de ce même nom, fut envoyé pour délivrer la descendante de Zelda, avec l'aide de Midona, princesse des Ombres. Leur mission fut une réussite, mais hélas, la disparition de la Triforce de la force lors de leur combat contre son premier et dernier possesseur, Ganondorf – Roi des Gérudo – mit un terme à cet ordre cosmique sans qu'ils ne le sachent.

La destruction totale et imminente du monde venait de commencer…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : Une valse à trois temps.**

Il commençait à se faire tard, et les pâles rayons de la lune n'étaient pas suffisants pour éclairer les longs couloirs de pierre du palais. Pourtant, ceux-ci ne paraissaient pas lugubres, et la pénombre dans laquelle les lieux étaient plongés, semblait permettre une certaine quiétude bienheureuse. Le palais Hylia, était l'un des lieux les plus cachés de ce monde. Impossible d'être trouvé par ceux qui n'y étaient encore jamais allé : il se trouvait bercé par les eaux, et illuminé par les astres les plus beaux. Un lieu paisible, ou régnait la beauté et la douceur…

Jusqu'à ce jour précis, où un vieil homme vint annoncer à la Reine, récemment veuve, que sa précieuse princesse, devait la quitter pour que l'avenir du monde soit assurée. Bien que sa majesté saisisse parfaitement les enjeux de cette demande, elle ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre, et depuis ce jour, le palais avait perdu sa quiétude naturelle, remplacée par les sautes d'humeur de sa Reine.

« Majesté que faites-vous ? » Demanda une voix perplexe.

« Je passe mes nerfs… »

« Mais majesté vous… Non, ne faites-pas ça ! »

Un bruit de verre qui se brise résonna dans l'instant, suivit d'un cri de rage. La pauvre servante – Ginna - qui avait tenté d'arrêter sa majesté regarda avec effarement les débris du vase de cristal dans lequel les fleurs du jardin royal s'épanouissaient. La servante se recula de quelques pas, et observa sa reine se jeter sur un autre vase pour ensuite le briser contre un mur. De toute évidence, la nouvelle n'avait pas été appréciée de sa majesté, et celle-ci risquait de s'attaquer à tout le mobilier du palais.

« Pourquoi ! »

Ginna n'était pas sure que ce soit une question, puisque la Reine s'en été allée pour massacrer un nouveau vase. Celle-ci se saisit d'une jarre en porcelaine, et l'envoya, non pas contre le mur cette fois-ci, mais contre l'une des grandes fenêtres de la salle du trône. La jarre la brisa, et dans un fracas incroyable, le tout s'effondra sous les yeux ahuris de la pauvre servante. Ginna renonça à raisonner la Reine, et quitta la salle du trône après une mince révérence, pour se diriger vers la tour Est, celle où dormait présentement la raison de la colère royale.

En effet, la petite princesse avait ses appartement dans la tour Est du palais, et en cette nuit plus ou moins calme, sa dernière nuit dans le palais, plus précisément, celle-ci dormait d'un sommeil léger. Ignorant totalement la portée de ses actes futurs, et n'ayant jamais eut conscience de l'existence d'autres royaumes au dessus et en dessous du leur. L'enfant n'avait pas comprit qu'elle ne reverrait sa mère que sept ans plus tard, et quand bien même elle rentrerait, le temps des lieux se serait écoulé différemment.

Lorsque la servante entra dans les appartements de la petite princesse, elle ne fut pas surprise de la voir bondir de son lit. L'enfant avait toujours eut le sommeil léger, et elle semblait bien plus alerte depuis l'annonce de son départ. Ginna se permit de détailler la fillette… Quel dommage que celle-ci soit condamnée à devenir une dangereuse guerrière sans cœur et sans vie, elle qui avait un avenir si prometteur… Si douce et si généreuse, elle était paisible et toujours aimable, pourquoi un pareil petit ange devait voir sa destinée si horrible ?

« Ginna ? Maman recommence à tout casser ? » demanda l'enfant de sa petite voix haute-perchée.

« Votre mère, la Reine, est en effet en période de crise, j'apprécierai grandement que vous alliez la calmer, ne serait-ce que pour sauver le peu de mobilier qu'il reste… » La fillette lui offrit un sourire radieux, faisant étinceler ses yeux turquoise si semblable à la couleur du lac Hylia, et quitta sa chambrée d'un pas léger.

Elle traversa les longs couloirs de pierre, ne semblant pas être affectée par la noirceur qui s'y était logée, et descendit l'immense escalier de marbre qui menait au hall du Palais. Elle bifurqua alors, et au moment de poser sa petite main blanche sur la poignée d'or pour ouvrir la grande porte, une explosion de porcelaine la fit s'ouvrir d'elle-même. La fillette vit alors sa royale mère, recroquevillée contre son trône, sa longue robe bleue tachée d'eau et de boue, à force d'avoir détruit tout le mobilier de la pièce, les yeux remplie de larmes. L'enfant s'approcha de sa mère, et se pencha sur elle, replaçant une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de sa majesté.

« Tout ira bien maman, je vous le promets, et nous nous reverrons bientôt, lorsque je saurais me battre comme vous… »

« Et tu seras probablement la plus grande guerrière qui soit mon enfant, ma petite Aurine, mais j'ai si peur de te perdre… Ou bien que tu m'oublie… et que tu oublies tout l'amour que tu as au fond de toi… Cette… »

« Cette lueur qui se cache au tréfonds de moi n'est autre que le pouvoir transmis aux filles d'Hylia… Je sais maman, mais je vous jure que jamais je ne l'oublierai, et je saurais l'utilisée le moment venue… »

« Et dire que tu n'as que dix ans… » sanglota la Reine en serrant sa fille contre elle de manière obsessive.

 **oOoOoOo**

Un bruit de verre qui se brise résonna dans l'instant, et un terrible cri résonna dans sa tête, ce qui acheva de réveiller le petit garçon. Le cœur battant et le souffle court, il se retourna sur sa couchette, cherchant l'outre d'eau. Sa soiffe étanchée, il tenta de se souvenir de l'effroyable cauchemar qui ne cessait de le hanter, mais seul le cri déchirant subsistait. Il était surprit. Son amie Saria lui avait dit que peut-être, c'était son esprit qui se frustrait de ne pas avoir de fée. Mais lui… Il savait très bien que cela n'avait rien à voir…

D'accord, il n'avait pas eut de fée jusqu'à maintenant, mais Navi était à ses cotés à présent, donc le problème ne venait pas de là… Etait-ce un rêve prémonitoire ? Tout comme celui du départ de la princesse Zelda avec sa nourrice du château d'Hyrule ? Le petit garçon se gratta la tête un instant, avant de remettre son bonnet, réveillant la fée en question.

« Faut qu'on y aille… Le jour va bientôt se lever… »

La fée acquiesça, et tous deux quittèrent la vaste plaine d'Hyrule, reprenant la direction du désert. Lorsque soudain, un faisceau lumineux sembla quitter la terre pour rejoindre le ciel, à plusieurs centaine de mètre de lui. Le jeune garçon se précipita dans cette direction. Peut-être était-ce la Princesse Zelda qui était apparue là-bas après sa fuite ? Link l'espérait grandement. Il courut aussi vite que lui permettaient ses jambes d'enfant et atteint bientôt une sorte de plateau qu'il escalada à l'aide de ronces qui y poussaient. Il allait atteindre le sommet lorsqu'un bruit semblable à un drapé de tissus le fit frissonner. Il acheva sa montée, et fit bientôt face à une personne qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

S'il avait en effet cru revoir la Princesse Zelda, la fillette qui se trouvait devant lui ne lui ressemblait en rien. Elle était certes, aussi blonde que la princesse, mais sa chevelure était retenue en deux queues hautes par de fins rubans de soie blanche et des perles. Elle portait une robe longue, toute blanche avec deux pans turquoise sur les cotés, et décoré d'or. La fillette se tourna vers lui, mais si sa beauté semblait être inégalée, les larmes qui ravageaient son visage firent frémir le petit garçon. Incapable de détourner les yeux de cette scène, il se précipita sur elle et la serra dans ses bras, la consolant sans savoir de quoi. Au bout de quelques instants, et quelques reniflements, la petite se détacha de son étreinte pour s'essuyer les yeux.

« Merci… Héro du temps… De m'avoir consolé… » Dit la petite avec un semblant de sourire timide. « Je suis Aurine, et je… » La fillette se tût, constatant que le jour était levé, et qu'elle devait se rendre le plus rapidement possible au village Gérudo. « Je dois y aller… Encore merci, héro du temps » Et sans un mot de plus, soulevant ses robes, la petite blonde descendit la longue pente qui l'éloignait du plateau et prit le chemin de la vallée.

Si Link n'avait strictement rien comprit à l'échange qu'il venait d'avoir avec elle, sa curiosité l'emporta, et il se précipita à sa suite. Quelle chance d'ailleurs qu'elle se dirige vers le désert. Cependant, elle le distança rapidement, et ce n'est qu'en entendant un hurlement strident que l'hylien devenu kokiri comprit qu'il se dirigeait dans la mauvaise direction. Il bifurqua sur sa droite, passa le petit pont de bois, et vit alors une scène qu'il ne pensait pas possible. Il avait retrouvé la fillette… Mais d'autres l'avaient eux aussi trouvés. Deux hommes, assez grands, des soldats d'Hyrule, l'avaient attachée et bâillonnée. Il les suivit discrètement, écoutant leur conversation et se préparant à frapper dés qu'il aurait une ouverture.

« Tu crois vraiment que le Roi veux la garder prisonnière ? » demanda l'un. "Je veux dire, c'est quand même la fille d'un chef, donc…"

« Tout ira bien, on risque rien, et t'as vu, elle ne ressemble pas à une Gérudo ! C'est une métisse ! » Et pour confirmer ses dires, l'hylien donna un puissant coup dans le ventre de la petite fille qui gémit malgré le bâillon.

Link, qui ne supportait pas spécialement la violence, vit rouge. Il sortit de son baluchon un petit lance pierre, l'arma et tira immédiatement sur l'hylien le plus proche, pile au niveau de la nuque. L'homme sursauta, et porta la main à son cou. Il la regarda, effaré par le sang qui coulait. L'autre se rapprocha et examina la plaie, d'un autre coup, Link le toucha au bras, mais impossible pour les deux adultes de savoir d'où cela provenait. Une rafale de noix mojo les dissuadèrent de rester à surveiller, et les deux Hyliens partirent aussi vite que leurs jambes le leur permirent, suivit de Link puisqu'ils emmenèrent avec eux la fillette. De nouveau, Link sortit une arme de son petit baluchon, un boomerang, et le lança sur le plus proche. Ce dernier tomba à la renverse, mais celui qui tenait la petite continua son chemin. Bientôt, on pu voir un chariot avec de nombreux soldats tout autour, prêt à partir.

Link était effaré, un enlèvement se déroulait juste sous ses yeux et il était incapable d'agir correctement. Le dernier soldat déposa son fardeau dans le chariot, qui s'ébranla sous les hennissements des chevaux. Link se mit à courir à leur suite, se demandant ce qu'il se passait réellement et qui était Aurine pour susciter autant de haine chez eux. Il allait utiliser son arc pour tirer lorsque des rafales de flèches enflammées jaillirent de toutes parts pour attaquer le chariot. Des hennissements furieux vinrent retentir entre les colonnes du désert, et bientôt, alors que la calèche s'écroulait sur le sol et que les soldats d'Hyrule sortaient en trombe de cette dernière, prêt à attaquer. Link pu alors voir une quinzaine de femmes vêtues d'étranges vêtement très larges, certaines portant du rouge, d'autre du bleu, et une, le blanc. Certaines avaient des cimeterres, d'autres des arcs, d'autres des lances. Ce convoi, armé jusqu'aux dents, descendit la colline au galop et vint faucher tout soldat d'Hyrule qui tentait de leur résister.

Link se plaça dans un recoin ensablé, et observa la scène improbable qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les femmes prirent d'assaut le chariot, firent déguerpir les derniers soldats, et celle qui portait du blanc vint délivrer la petite fille de ses liens, la sortant du char désormais en feu. Une fois qu'elle fut libre, la femme s'agenouilla devant l'enfant, et toutes les autres firent de même. De là où il était, Link n'entendit par leur conversation, mais la petite sembla hocher la tête, et aidée d'une guerrière vêtue de rouge, elle grimpa sur la selle de la blanche, et toutes ces femmes disparurent vers la cité Gerudo.

Le héro du temps ne comprit pas, en revanche, si la curiosité fut très forte, la petite fée qui voletait avec lui le dissuada de les suivre, comme si elle connaissait déjà le destin de la petite fille blonde aux yeux turquoise.

 **oOoOoOo**

Un bruit de verre qui se brise résonna dans l'instant et un cri de souffrance le suivit. Un sillon de sang gicla au visage de notre héros, qui se réveilla en sursaut. Il était chez lui, dans sa petite cabane, et encore une fois, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Le souffle court, il quitta sa couche pour se rendre prés de la vasque d'eau non loin de son lit, et s'aspergea le visage. Encore une fois, il avait rêvé de ce massacre qui, pourtant, n'avait jamais eut lieu. Du moins, il ne connaissait – ne reconnaissait – absolument pas les protagonistes de ce combat. Il soupira, et observa le cadran circulaire de l'horloge que lui avait offert Moï pour ses quinze ans. Il serait bientôt six heures…

Un nouveau soupir franchit ses lèvres, il ne se sentait pas d'aller travailler aujourd'hui, il avait la migraine et des nausées à cause de ce spectacle récurrent et effroyable qui le hantait ces dernières nuits. Il serra les poings, se motiva moralement en se rappelant du délicieux déjeuner qui l'attendrait surement, et alla s'habiller. Lorsqu'il fut fin prêt, soit une demi heure plus tard, il quitta sa cabane, descendit la longue échelle et se rendit au village en compagnie de sa jument. Il salua les habitants qu'il croisait, et se rendit à la bergerie d'un pas calme.

Fahd l'attendait, un sourire contrit au visage. Et la journée se passa avec l'accoutumance de toutes les autres. Hélas, Link se sentait de plus en plus mal, sa migraine ne cessait d'empirer, et il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer. Il n'était que le début de l'après-midi, mais Fahd, voyant clairement que son ami ne se sentait pas en état, lui proposa de rentrer les chèvres plus tôt que d'habitude. Link le remercia et, une fois fait, quitta la bergerie et s'enferma chez lui, créant ainsi inquiétude parmi les habitants de Toal. Il s'allongea sur son lit pour réfléchir mais ne résista pas au sommeil qui le guettait.

« -Nous devons l'envoyer maintenant ! Ne me dis pas que tu compter en parler aux deux princesses de pacotilles ? » S'exaspéra une femme rousse au teint mat, vêtue d'un large pantalon blanc, et d'un bandeau décoré sur les seins. Son front était orné d'une large pierre rouge scintillante.

« Et bien si, vois-tu ? Elles ont le droit de savoir dans quelle situation se trouve Hyrule depuis leur querelle avec Ganondorf, et crois-moi il en va de leur sécurité ! » Répondit un vieil homme barbu, vêtu d'une toge doré drapée de bleu.

« Mais bon sang de quel côté êtes-vous pour dire ça! On s'en fiche de leur avis, les trois mondes sont en danger, et le cours du temps aussi ! » Cria une petite fille aux cheveux vert, vêtue d'une tunique du même coloris.

« Saria à raison, excuse-moi Rauru, je ne voulais pas t'offenser. »

« Ce n'est point ta faute Nabooru, nous sommes tous sur les nerfs depuis la disparition de la Triforce de la force... »

« Oui, si les nouveaux sages avaient fait attention, ils auraient constaté le problème qui allait survenir et l'enfant ne serait pas obligée de disparaitre, elle serait dans son monde à grandir comme tous les petites. Mais il a fallu que ces idiots demandent la destruction du seigneur… » Ajouta une femme étrangement couverte d'écailles et vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un pagne mauve.

« Il faut s'activer, en tant que Sage de l'ombre je propose que nous remettions la Galactic-Sword à l'enfant lors de son périple» prononça une autre femme, immense et musclée comme un guerrier.

« Remettre cette épée à une enfant ? Sais-tu combien de génération se sont écoulés depuis notre dernier passage en Hyrule ? Jamais une enfant ne serait capable de porter une lame comme celle-ci ! » S'exclama la créature semblable à une énorme masse rocheuse.

« Moi sage de l'eau j'accepte cette idée ! » Dit la femme des eaux.

« J'accepte aussi au nom de la forêt. »

Un bruit sourd les fit trembler, et soudain, les murs étrangement blanc et cotonneux qui recouvraient la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient se teignirent de rouge, comme souillés par la mort.

Link se réveilla de nouveau en sursaut, le souffle court. Il commençait à en avoir marre, ce n'était plus possible ! Il fallait qu'il dorme correctement, et pas simplement une heure par nuit. Il fut bien obligé de se lever, il avait trop longtemps cauchemardé pour rester coucher, il serait bientôt l'heure d'aller travailler. Une fois vêtu, il quitta sa cabane et rejoignit le village. Mais lorsqu'il passa le petit portail, quelque chose lui apparut différent. La plupart des enfants étaient déjà levés au bord de la rivière, et les habitants étaient occupés à leur tache habituelle, bien que beaucoup plus joyeux. Que se passait-il ? Le jeune homme s'approcha de la rivière d'un pas lent, sa jument le suivant de près, et finit par entendre une douce mélodie.

« Win dain a lotica

En val tu ri

Si lo ta

Fin dein a loluca

En dragu a sei lain

Vi fa-ru les shutai am

En riga-linté»

C'était une fille, probablement son âge, vêtu d'une tunique turquoise sur un pantalon blanc décoré sur les pans, chantant d'une voix extrêmement douce et s'accompagnant d'une lyre. Elle était blonde, et ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue haute avec un ruban. Se sentant d'ailleurs observée, elle ouvrit ses yeux clos, dévoilant deux prunelles d'un bleu turquoise impressionnant et les planta dans celles plus sombre, du berger. Pendant un court instant, Link se sentit jauger, avant de voir un très léger sourire fleurir sur les lèvres de l'inconnue à son adresse.

« Win chent a lotica

En val tu ri

Si lo ta

Fin dein a loluca

Si katigura neuver

Floreria for chesti

Si entina»

La chanson s'arrêta là, et elle lança à son public adoré un grand sourire, sourire reprit par les enfants. Rapidement, les bavardages affluèrent jusqu'aux oreilles du jeune homme, qui capta quelques bribes de conversation. C'était une voyageuse, elle venait du château d'Hyrule et passait dans les villages pour leur conter les récits de ses voyages et apprendre de nouvelles choses. Il n'était pas rare que des étrangers fassent une halte à Toal, mais étrangement, Link se sentait attiré par cette dernière, elle était… différente.

oOoOoOo

Hey tout le monde! Me voici avec un premier chapitre tout neuf et remastérisé de la toute première idée. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et si c'est le cas - ou même si ça ne l'est pas - pensez aux reviews, ça fait avancer les choses!

PS = La chanson provient du manga Escaflownes, c'est la berceuse de Sora

À la prochaine!


End file.
